sweetdaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Days Wiki:The Rules
Like every good wiki, We have to enforce rules to avoid chaos. Main Rules *You must be 13 years old and above to join . If you're under 13 years old, Don't say your age or you'll be blocked until your 13th birthday! This is not our rule; we have to have this rule according to Wikia and the United States's Children Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). *Never ever reveal your own personal information, especially the following: Your address, phone number, password, or credit card number. We never ask for these, and we do not want you telling us these. These are for your own personal safety. *You are not allowed to swear, so use * for censoring. *You are not allowed to spam or vandalize. *You may only have a maximum of two accounts. (One main account, One bot/spare in case you forget your password.) DO NOT USE YOUR SPARE ACCOUNT WHEN YOU'RE BLOCKED. *You are not allowed to advertise, Just ask Pepsicola45 if you want your wiki to be an associate of . *You are not to backseat moderate. That means you must not tell someone to stop doing something that breaks the rules. Just report them to admins, b-crats, chat mods, rollbacks, VSTF members and Wikia Staff. *You are not allowed to offend people because of their intrests. (Like anti-bronyism) *You are not allowed to cyber-bully. Rules for Specific Events *You are not allowed to ship users, ever. (Especially in Valentine's Day.) *You are not allowed send scam messages, even in April Fool's. *You may do pranks in April Fool's, but make sure they aren't offensive or break the rules. Rules for Characters Yes, you are allowed to make characters for Sweet Days! As this is not a true anime. But follow the rules for characters before making one. *You are not allowed to make a Mary Sue. (A Perfect Sweetling) However, your character may act like he/she is one, but isn't. *You are not allowed to make siblings/love intrests for characters whose creators are still active. However, if you really want to, ask them first. *You're characters don't have to look anime, be creative on their looks! *Two characters cannot have to same personality, but they can have similar but not exact personalities. *You're not allowed to edit someone else's characters without their permission. This excludes if they allow you to or fixing spelling/grammar. Rules for Chat *You must follow the rules. *You are not allowed to doorspam. (Leaving and entering repeatedly) *You are not allowed to flame. *For chat mods/admins/b-crats, you are not allowed to abuse your kicking and chat banning powers. *You are not allowed to spam and troll in chat. *Keep private things in private messages. *You are not allowed to over use emoticons. *You are not allowed to abuse caps. *You are allowed to roleplay, but you are not allowed to make an offensive roleplay. Rules for Rollbacks *You must follow the rules. *You are not allowed to revert good edits. Rules for the Administrators and Bureaucrats *No Friendship Promotions and Rivalry Demotions. *No abusing power *No adding unfair rules *No removing rights of an inactive staff member without a vote.